monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 4 - Bonder, Annie Bonder
Back to Monster Hunter Quest homepage MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 3 - The Hyper Hypnoc Language warning The guys managed to lead Peacock back to the village with little trouble. There was a point where the Hypnoc sneezed some of its sleep spit onto Blue. After that, he refused to wake up, so Sky dragged him the rest of the way. When they made their way back to the center where the king was waiting, Feylynx finally said to Sky, “Ya know, you could’ve just put him on the bird.” Sky glared at the cat, dragged Blue over to him, and dropped the guy on top, squishing Feylynx. Blue hit his head on the ground after falling and jolted up. They then resume going back to the king. They reunited the bird with the king, who was most pleased. “Thank you all so much” he said in a relieved tone. Blue then spoke up, “So what’s our reward? You’re a king, i expect something big.” Kreuz and Sky facepalm with embarrassment. Chief Jefe slaps Blue on the back of the head. The king simply smiles and says “You’ll get a nice reward, don’t you worry.” Peacock turns around to see a girl running over. The girl has long, pink hair and a white dress flower pattern. “Peacock!” Is all she yelled before hugging the Hypnoc around its neck. Peacock let out some sort of noise that can only be described as some form of purr. “Annie, what got Peacock so worked up?”, the king asked. She let go of the bird before saying in a slightly nervous tone, “W-Well, we were looking out over the edge of the boat, and a fish jumped out of the water and scared her.” Sky become very annoyed at this. “A fish!? That is what got this thing to go nuts?” he yelled. Annie didn’t bother responding, as she was checking the Hypnocatrice to make sure it was ok. The king invited the Chief onto the boat as he went to go get a reward for the group, and left Annie to meet them for a bit. They sat there for about a minute or two in an awkward silence, unsure of what to say to each other. Annie then finally spoke up. “Um, thanks for getting Peacock back. Sorry you had to go through the trouble”. Kreuz gave her a reassuring smile before saying “It wasn’t a big deal, we were happy to help.” Blue then spoke up, claiming “It was my idea. They were lazy and didn’t want to help, but i talked them into it.” Kreuz and Sky look at each other with annoyance. “I’m Annie by the way,” she started, “and you’ve already met Peacock.” At the mention of her name, Peacock lifted her head and let out a small gobble like sound. The guys then introduced themselves as well. Feylynx began to, “I’m Fey-” “What the!?” Was Annie’s response to Feylynx’s voice, interrupting him. “Yeah, that’s Feylynx. He has an odd voice. So does Pie” Kreuz explained. Feylynx then excitedly says, “You have a talking pie?” “No, you idiot” Kreuz responds. “We have a chef named Pie. He talks similarly to you. Why the hell we attract the weirdest cats in the world is beyond me.” Annie giggles a bit at their interactions before asking, “So you guys are hunters? It must be fun.” Kreuz was about to start saying something before Blue interrupted, “It’s great! Danger, adventure, rewards, it’s a fun living.” Sky then began to say, “Let’s not forget the risk of getting killed, exhaustion, and other injuries.” Kreuz speaks up as well, “And we help people. Hunters are basically heroes.” Annie seemed very interested in this, but before she could ask more, the king and chief returned. Blue began to bounce up and down in excitement. “Here are your rewards.” the king said as he handed them each some kind of jewelry looking items. Blue seemed very disappointed, saying “Necklaces? Just necklaces?” The king began to explain, “Not just necklaces. Talismans. They have special properties that can be very useful to hunters. I’m surprised you haven’t come across any yet. Blue still seemed uninterested. But Kreuz and Sky seemed fond of theirs. “Well, we must be on our way for now boys. We have some things to discuss with your chief.” the king said. He and Jefe began walking back to the boat. Annie and the guys waved goodbye to each other before she left with Peacock. “Well she seems nice.” Feylynx said. “Blue seems to think so.” Kreuz teased at him. Blue just glared at him without a word. “Well, I had a long day. I’m going to sleep.” Kreuz said. Sky, Blue, and Feylynx all agreed before making their way back to their house. Before they arrived, Blue came to a realization. “Wait, that damn turkey still has my sword!” he yelled before running toward the boat. Some people that seemed like guards noticed him running toward them and they tackled him to the ground. Kreuz sighs while Sky facepalms. They then return home and leave Blue to deal with that himself. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Werequaza86